


A Moment of Passion

by LifeOnSarz



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnSarz/pseuds/LifeOnSarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock share a moment of torrid passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first bit of fanfiction, and - although I have written erotica before - my first bit of smut in a while, and my first ever gay piece. I may be a bit rusty, but I hope that this is at least an enjoyable piece to read.

“Oh, John,” Sherlock mumbled into John’s soft blond hair, “You are my everything, you know? You …” He struggled to find the words, but John hushed him with a long, lingering kiss.

“I know, Sherlock,” he whispered, breathlessly. “In a way, I think I’ve always known.” John ran his hands over Sherlock’s smooth, muscular torso, pushing him backwards towards the bed until he fell onto the mattress, mouth slightly open in surprise. John climbed on top of him, straddling him, kissing first his abdomen, then working his way up to his chest, finally flicking his tongue tantalisingly over Sherlock’s left nipple, relishing the faint saltiness of his skin.

Sherlock moaned softly, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he took John’s shoulders in his hands, and brought his face up to meet his own. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before passion consumed them once more, and their kisses became more torrid, more urgent - hands grasping at each other’s flesh, clutching and tugging as they both let their arousal become complete. One look as John’s face let Sherlock know that this was the time, and he released his grip, rolling swiftly onto his stomach beneath John, and he instantly felt John’s erect length pressed against his lower back, sliding down between his buttocks, and penetrating him with a firm, confident thrust.

He moaned in delight as John moved inside him, feeling the faint wisp of his chest hair brushing against his back, the hot draught of John’s breath on his neck as he whispered “I love you, Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock’s breath caught in his throat as he gasped back “I love you too, John.” John’s hands reached around Sherlock’s chest, holding him as he raised his upper body slightly and thrust himself ever deeper into Sherlock; his own arousal becoming almost too much to bear, but knowing that he wanted Sherlock to be satisfied before he could find his own release.

Softly, he lowered his face to Sherlock’s neck, kissing his gently at first, then harder, more urgently, taking his skin between his teeth and biting tenderly down on the smooth, soft flesh. Sherlock moaned again and his back arched slightly; John knew that his climax had almost been reached, and felt both elated and slightly sad that it would soon be over one more time. But there would always be more, now that they had finally admitted their love. His breathing quickened - Sherlock grabbed for his hand and gasped “now”, and John thrust harder and faster into him until neither of them could contain themselves any longer, and climaxed together, almost crying with passion, relief, and ecstasy; rocking and pulsating together, locked in the moment, Sherlock leaning his head back, and John gasping kisses into his open lips.

They lay together, holding on to each other’s naked form, wishing that this moment could last forever; hoping that nothing would ever break their love, and knowing that this was the perfection that they had searched for: the love of their lives.


End file.
